One year later
by IRunWithWolves4eva
Summary: This is my very first story! It is about Kaitlyn and the gang a year after Mr Zetes was takin down
1. Chapter 1

**One Year Later**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dark Visions Series. L.J Smith owns all rights.**

**This is my very first story and I am very excited about it! I wrote it all in one night.  
**

**Kaitlyns POV**

**Finally no more running or hiding. It is over! Mr. Zete was finally gone. We all found out that Frost had gotten into the middle of a gang war a couple months back and was killed. So now there was only one more person to look out for and that was her partner in crime. **

**Gabriel finally decided that it was time for him and I to pack up and head up to the fellowship with the rest of our group. I was a little sad though because that meant leaving behind my old life. My father was going with us but I think I was more sad to leave my childhood home. Dad on the other hand was still trying to get use to his baby girl dating. He was starting to come around though and for that I was happy about. I love Gabriel so much. Speaking of Gabriel as I write in my journal he is sitting across the room staring at me! " Whats wrong honey?" He asked. I thought about if I should tell him or not but then I answered " Well, its just that I am going to miss my childhood home." He knew how I felt about that and really didn't say too much about it. " Hey Gabriel, how about you and I take a drive and talk a little bit?" My dad said as he came around the corner. He was smiling at me like there was some kind of secret that I didn't know about. " Sure, why not." Gabriel said. He came over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.**

**Gabriel's POV**

**When Kaitlyn's father asked me to take a ride I thought he was gonna tell me to stay away from his daughter or something but instead we went down to Dairy Queen and got some ice cream. Once we were done eating our ice cream he turned to me and said " what are your intentions with my daughter?" I've been waiting for that very moment for the last couple months. So I answered him : Well sir, I love your daughter very much and I would like to ask your permission for her hand in marriage." He was very quiet for a little bit there but then he finally looked me in the eyes and said " She is my only child and I don't want her to get hurt. You two are both very young still. Are you sure that she is the only one for you?" I barely hesitated at that question and I answered : Yes, she is the only one for me. I've known that since the very first day that I met her." Kaitlyns father nodded to himself and then said to me " You have my blessing to marry my daughter, but if you so much as hurt her it will be your biggest regret." We sat there for a little while longer talking over more details about when I was going to propose to her and where we would get married. We finally looked at the clock and seen it was starting to get late so we drove back home to where my darling Kaitlyn was waiting.  
**

**This is just the beginning of the story. I wanted to see if I could get some followers interested in reading the rest of my story. Please review and let me know what you think. It would help me out majorly.**

**Thanks~~Vampirelover4eva~~  
**


	2. Later That Night

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing!**

**Kaitlyns POV**

**Gabriel and my father walked in the door looking like they has just had a very long talk. Gabriel came over to the couch and sat down beside me. After a couple minutes I turned to him and said " So, what did you and dad talk about?" He completely ignored my question and instead said" How about you call the others and have them come and spend a week here, and then we can all head up to the fellowship together?" Now that was a big surprise to me considering him and Rob were still on the outs with each other. So I said" Sure that would be a great idea!" I haven't seen Anna and Lewis in a long time and I couldn't wait to see them! So the next day I called up everyone and invited them to come spend the week. They were all excited and couldn't wait to see us. So it was settled then. Gabriel and I would meet them at the airport in 3 days time. We then called the rental place and rented 3 cars for everyone. Our car was way too small for everyone to fit into. My father on the other hand called the nearest bed & breakfast and reserved the whole place for one week so that we would have the whole place to ourselves and not have to worry about making too much noise for the other guests. I never thought my week could get any better. Little did I know it could!**


	3. Happy Reunion

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. The wonderful L.J Smith owns all rights.**

**Anna's POV**

**I couldn't believe that we were finally going to see where Kaitlyn and Gabriel have been living for the last year. Rob and I have been living together in Pennsylvania for the last 6 months. We are going to make an announcement to everyone later tonite after dinner. I found out 2 months ago that I am pregnant and carrying twins! We are so excited about it. I almost let it slip the other night when Kaitlyn called us to invite us over for the week.**

**The plane finally landed and we were entering the airport when all of a sudden I seen the only person I was excited to see. " Kaitlyn!" I couldn't believe that it was her. She changed so much but her eyes were what gave her away. She has the most beautiful eyes around. People use to call her a witch because of her eyes but after a while they started to depend on her because her drawings told of near events that were either good or bad. She started running towards me and hugged me so tightly that I almost let out a yelp! " Oh my gosh, I cant believe your finally here!" She said. Rob came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. " Hey Kaitlyn, hows it hanging?" He said. She stopped hugging me and turned to him and gave him a big hug too. Both Rob and I couldn't believe how much happier she looked now. I looked around for Gabriel and then when I didn't see him I said" Hey where is Gabriel at?" She looked around herself and was like " He must still be walking this way somewhere, we still have to wait about another hour for the rest of the group to get here." Next thing you know Gabriel popped into my mind and said" Did you forget we still had this connection?" O shit. Yea I had forgotten about the bond we all shared. He walked up beside us and started laughing because he knew he had scared me half to death by doing that. Rob punched him in the arm and they started talking about the plane ride and other guy things. Kaitlyn turned to me and said" So, I know you have something to tell us all but I dont want to spoil the surprise for everyone else." Crap. I forgot she can think about something and start drawing to give her the answer. "Yes we do have something to tell everyone but we are going to wait till after dinner tonight to announce it!" We were about to say more to each other when the overhead announcer announced the next flight. That flight was Lewis and Lydia's flight!**


	4. Engaged

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriels POV**

**When I finally found Kaitlyn, she was hugging Anna. Rob was standing behind them with a funny grin on his face. "Hey Rob!" I said as I got closer to them. Rob looked up at me, and for once he didn't make a smart remark "Hey Gabriel, How is it hanging?" I didn't get a chance to answer because all of a sudden everyone else showed up. All hell broke loose. All the girls went nuts and so did Lewis when they all seen each other. Rob walked over and stood beside me to get out of all the crazy people! I turned to him and said " Come on and let's get all the bags. I got 3 rental cars so that there will be enough room for everyone." We walked over to the luggage and grabbed a cart to put it all on. " So where exactly is everyone staying at this week?" Rob asked. " We are all staying at a bed and breakfast near Kaitlyns house. We have the whole place to ourselves for the whole week." I said. " Rob turned and looked at me with a big grin and said "Dude that is so cool, so how are things with you and Kaitlyn?" I looked around for her before I answered him. " Things are going great. Can you keep a secret? Even from Anna?" He looked around and looked back at me and said " Hell yea I can. So whats the big news?" I pulled out a small box and opened it so that Rob could see inside it. He was completely shocked. " When are you going to ask her?" I looked around to make sure she still wasn't coming and I said " I am going to ask her tonight after dinner!" As soon as that came out of my mouth I heard all the talking and laughing coming closer.**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

**When we arrived at the bed and breakfast everyone was so excited. My dad was waiting out front with 2 of my cousins. As soon as we got out of the cars, my cousins began carrying in everyone's luggage. My dad handed out the keys and as a complete shock to me he handed me a key and said that Gabriel and I were sharing a room! Next door to us was Rob and Anna, across the hall from us was Lewis and Lydia. Upstairs was everyone elses rooms. As soon as we unpacked, dad knocked on all the doors saying that dinner would be served in one hour and that everyone should be dressed nice. Gabriel started to get changed and I just sat there watching him. He noticed me staring at him and smiled. We started making out until we heard our door open and someone giggle. Anna and Rob stood in the doorway tapping their feet. " Well are you going to stay here, or come join us for dinner?" Anna asked.**

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**Gabriels POV**

**Everyone was eating their desert when Kaitlyns father turned to me and nodded. I took that as a good sign and tapped my glass. I stood up and looked around the table at everyone and said " Thank you everyone for coming here on short notice, I know that you all must be wondering why we invited you here instead of waiting until we got to the fellowship." After I said that, I walked over to Kaitlyn who looked up at me with a questioning look on her face. I got down on one knee and as I did, I heard a couple people gasp. I smiled and said "Kaitlyn, I have loved you since the first day that I met you. I promise to love you and be the best man that I can be while I am with you. Kaitlyn Fairchild, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" I opened the box so that she would know that I was not kidding. She started crying and all of a sudden started kissing and hugging me as she said " I never thought you would ask me! Yes I will marry you Gabriel!" And with that everyone bursted out clapping and yelling "Congrats!"**


	5. Hard Times

**CHAPTER 4**

**Kaitlyns POV**

** Wow, I could not believe that just happened! I am in complete shock over it all. Dad came over to me and hugged me so hard that I was gasping for air. He looked at me and said " You are my only child, and I only want what is best for you. I know that Gabriel will make you happy, and for that you have my blessing." I finally let go of my father and Anna grabbed ahold of me. She was jumping up and down with me until all of a sudden she fainted. "ROB, COME QUICK! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO ANNA!" Next thing you know, everyone was hovering over her. Rob picked her up off the floor and carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Dad ran to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of water and a rag. We all stood around for what seemed like hours until finally Joyce called for an ambulance. Rob went in the ambulance with her, while the rest of us followed behind in our cars. All of a sudden when we got there, my hands started twitching like I needed to draw. Gabriel went and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the nurses station Once I got done drawing I looked at what I did and I immediately started crying. I looked over at Rob, who came over and knelt down beside me and looked at what I did and all I could say was " I am so sorry." He had a weird look on his face and asked " One or both?" I gulped and said one word " Both" Him and I took off running to Anna's room. When we got there, we heard sobbing. I went into the room and sat down beside her. She looked up at me and said " How could this happen to me?" I couldn't answer the question so instead I climbed up on the bed and held her while she cried until she finally fell asleep. Rob came in and took my place once she was asleep. Gabriel was waiting outside the door for me with his arms open. I stepped into them and completely lost it. After a couple minutes, we went in to the waiting room to tell the others about what had happened. No one but me, Gabriel, Rob, and Anna knew that she was pregnant. After an hour or so everyone decided to head back to the hotel. Gabriel and I stayed behind until they released Anna a couple hours later. By then it was 1 a.m. **

**We got back to the hotel 10 minutes later and found that everyone was still awake. No one said anything at first until Anna said "Ok guys, I am going to be ok. I just need to rest." After a little while everyone decided to head to bed for the night. I was laying wide awake, when I heard Anna leaving her room. I followed her down to the kitchen and just watched her. She was actually smiling! She turned to me and said " I seen my babies and talked to them!" At first I didn't know what to say until she said "They came to me in my dreams and they are with me right now!" "They told me that they are safe and not to be sad because they will always be with me in spirit." With that being said, the Anna that I know and love, actually laughed I ran to her and hugged her. I knew we were making too much noise, because all of a sudden Bri, Lydia, and Joyce came into the kitchen. They looked shocked When Anna explained to them what happened. They all started hugging us. After that, we all sat down and started drinking coffee and talked the rest of the night. **

**A couple hours later, all the guys came downstairs. I could tell that Rob and Gabriel was talking because they were smiling and laughing with each other. As they all came around the corner they stopped and looked at all of us women sitting at the table and didn't know what to say or do. We all looked at them and started laughing. Rob came over to Anna and knelt beside her and said " I know that last night was the hardest night of your life but I want to make it better for you. I love you more than anything in the world. Please Anna, marry me!" With that Anna's face lit up and she kissed him and said " Yes!" With that everyone went nuts. All the women started crying and hugging and the guys patted each other on the back. Finally Anna looked over at me and got the biggest grin on her face and said " I have the greatest idea ever!" " Why don't we have a double wedding?" I turned to Gabriel and he nodded and I said " I wouldn't have it any other way!"**


	6. Boys Go Shopping

Gabriels POV All the girls started going crazy. The instant we had agreed on having a double wedding, all the women went into planning mode. Rob and I walked into the other room to get away from the madness. What in the world have we got ourselves into? I asked. Rob just looked at me and shook his head. Instead of answering that question, he went off to find Lewis and got in the car. We all decided to go looking for furniture since we had all decided to move into one huge house together. We found a house in the fellowship s community that had enough rooms in it to live comfortable. There were even extra rooms in it so that we could have guests over if we wanted to. The house that we found had 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a large library/ study, a huge living room, and 2 kitchens. The attic had 3 storage rooms, and the basement has a bar and a bowling alley! The girls completely fell in love with it when they seen it had an indoor pool. Since there were 3 couples moving in there plus Kaitlyns father, we can afford it. We finally got to the furniture store and parked. It was crowded. We all went our separate ways at first to look for our bedroom furniture but then we decided that Rob and I would look for the living room and the basement furniture while Lewis went looking for the library and kitchen furniture. So, do you think that the girls will like the furniture? Rob said. I looked at everything we picked out and said They would love everything as long as they stay together. We both laughed and went to find Lewis. Speaking of Lewis, he and Lydia were keeping something from us. We decided to talk to him when we stopped to get something to eat on our way home.  
When we got to the sub shop Rob cornered him and said We know that you and Lydia are hiding something from us, so what is it? He looked back and forth at us both and finally said Well we were going to tell everyone when the time was right. We all looked at each other and he finally spilled Lydia and I eloped 4 months ago! Now he caught us of guard. I couldn t believe what I just heard. Rob started laughing and I looked at him with a weird expression until he finally told us what was so funny. I read about it online a couple months back, but I didn t think anything of it at the time! We congratulated him and then we looked at the clock. We were out all day! So we picked up some pizza on the way back for the rest of the people waiting for us. When we walked in, everyone but Kaitlyn and Anna were sitting in the living room. Where is Kaitlyn? I asked her dad. Her and Anna are upstairs taking a nap. So with that being said, Rob and I went upstairs to find our girls. I walked into my room and found Kaitlyn laying across the bed sleeping. I layed down beside her and passed out too. 


	7. Girls Gone Wild

Kaitlyns POV I ended up sleeping through the night and half of the morning away. When I finally got up, Gabriel was sitting at the desk watching me. I smiled at him and said Morning honey! He got up and came over to me and pushed me down on the bed. He kissed me so passionately that he started removing his and my clothes. I didn t stop him either, because I wanted it too. Finally, I was going to lose my virginity! He was so careful with me and treated me so wonderful. It hurt at first but then when the pain went away, it felt so good. After we were done, he kissed me all over and rubbed his hands all over my body. When he was done, he looked at me and said Good morning to you too, my beautiful fianc ! I kissed him for what seemed like forever, when suddenly I remembered I had things to do. We jumped in the shower and washed each other off. As we were going into the kitchen, Anna stopped us. Omg Kaitlyn! Your glowing! Gabriel and I just looked at each other and smiled. It was a wonderful feeling though. As I was eating I made a list of missions that we had to complete today. Mission 1: Find a wedding dress Mission 2: Find the bridesmaids dresses Mission 3: Get all accessories Mission 4: Go shopping for new clothes Mission 5: Buy appliances for the new house Mission 6: Go to spa As soon as we were done eating our breakfast, I went and got all the girls and we piled into the van that we rented for the week. So, where off to first? Joyce asked. We let her drive because no one else felt like driving. I guess the first place we will go to is the bridal warehouse to find some dresses for everyone! That s about the only place that I knew of that had really cheap gowns. We could get a name brand dress for dirt cheap there. So off we went. We were all excited by the time we got there. It took us 10 minutes to find A parking spot! So many brides here means it s going to be a fight to even find a dress. Anna and I both looked at each other and we knew that we would have to run around. Are you going to be ok? I asked her. She nodded and then we took off. Bri and Renny went with Anna and Lydia and Joyce went with me. It felt like we were searching for hours when all of a sudden, Joyce brought over the most gorgeous gown I had ever seen! I went to try it on and bumped into Anna in the fitting rooms. She found her dress and I found mine. Mission 1 accomplished! Next was to go shopping for the bridesmaids gowns. We decided to do the bridesmaids dresses in light blue. It was so pretty! Mission 2 accomplished! On to our next mission. We found some jewelry and shoes for our dresses very quickly so mission 3 was done.

After we left the bridal warehouse, we went to Wal-mart to get mission 4 and 5 done. We all found some nice new clothes. We all needed warmer clothes because of the fact that we were moving way up north and it will be very cold up there. We each bought 10 outfits, some night clothes, slippers, and shoes. While we were there I kind of went off the missions a little bit and bought me some new movies, a laptop, and an ipod. Gabriel was going to be so mad at me when we got back but I really didn t care at that point. I was in a good mood. So after my little pit stop, we went looking for stuff for the house. We picked up dinnerware sets, glasses, silverware, dish clothes, cooking utensils, pots and pans. Once we were done with that we went looking for toasters, microwaves, and some other stuff we needed. We had so much fun going out today. In 2 days time we are going to be heading up north to move into our new home. I can t believe the week went by so fast! As we were heading home I surprised the girls and stopped at a spa. We all got the full treatment! They couldn t believe it but we all deserved it with everything we went through in the last couple days. Thank you so much Kaitlyn! You are the best friend I always wanted! Anna said. After she said that everyone else jumped in and instead of saying things separate they all yelled Thank you so much Kaitlyn! We talked to each other the whole time and had so much fun but we knew that it was time for us to head back before the guys got worried. 


	8. Uninvited Visitor

Kaitlyns POV When we got in to the hotel all the guys heads snapped up. Gabriel had a worried look on his face. What is wrong honey? Then I realized that he was not the only one who had the look on their face! Everyone stopped dead in their tracks waiting for the guys to answer. It was Rob who stepped up and answered us. Jackal Mac was spotted near here about 2 hours ago. He is looking for us but can t find us since we are not at Kaitlyns house. I started shaking like crazy. Gabriel seen what was happening to me and jumped up to wrap his arms around me. Tamsin stood up and looked at all of us and said Listen, everyone needs to get all of their stuff packed up right now, we will have to rent the cars a little while longer because we have too much luggage and we don t want Mac to find out were we are heading. As soon as those words were out of his mouth, everyone ran up the steps almost running over each other. I had most of my stuff packed already but had to grab more. Gabriel honey. He turned around and looked at me. Yes dear? I wasn t sure if I should have said it or not but I had to. Can you take me to my house so that I can make sure the movers didn t forget anything? Before he answered he called for Rob to come in the room. He explained what I wanted to do and Rob said that it would be better if one of the guys went to do that for me. So I was stuck between a rock and a hard place pretty much. Gabriel ran out to the car to run over to my house to check everything out and as soon as he left, I seen something move to my left in the corner of my room. Next thing you know Mac was standing infront of me holding a gun to my head!  
Gabriels POV As soon as I was pulling out of the driveway I could tell that there was something wrong with Kaitlyn. I could tell she was scared so I summoned Rob through our connection and told him to go check things out. Robs POV Gabriel knew something was not right with Kaitlyn so he had me go check things out. I tried the door knob and it was locked which was a sure sign that something was wrong. She never left her door locked. Kaitlyn honey, are you ok in there? All of a sudden I heard a small yelp and I turned and kicked the door open. I had just enough time to see Mac jump out the bedroom window. Oh my gosh Kaitlyn are you ok? She couldn t answer. I started yelling for everyone and as soon as they all got down into her room we had her father call the police and alert them. Everyone was trying to figure out how he got into her room in the first place when all of a sudden Gabriel ran in through the door. Kaitlyn seen him and fainted! Oh great. Not again! I kenw she had passed out from the stress so we laid her down on the bed and everyone but Gabriel, me, and Anna left the room. 2 hours later she woke up and started screaming and crying. We had to assure her that he was gone and that we would not let him get anywhere near her ever again. And with that being said we all finished packing and loaded up the cars. Before we left we ordered pizza so that we would not be hungry on the road for a while. We planned to go straight through if we could. 


	9. Pit Stop

Chapter 9 Gabriels POV After we got done eating, we all jumped in our cars. Kaitlyn was so terrified still. Rob and I talked about transferring all of our luggage into the van when we got out of town. We all drove about an hour away from town and stopped in Wal-marts parking lot. While Rob, Lewis, and I transferred all the luggage in to the van, Kaitlyns father and the girls went into the store to get stuff for the road. As we waited for them to come out Lewis turned to us and said Do you think once we get to the fellowship, he won t be able to find us? Rob and I looked at him like he had a weird head. He will find us no matter where we go. Lewis was about to say something when Tamsin interrupted him. I ve been talking to a witch coven all day, and they found a solution to our problem. Now it was Lewis who looked at him like he was crazy. Tamsin was saying something as I walked away.  
Everyone was taking too long in the store so I went in to investigate. I kind of knew where Kaitlyn was without going through our bond. I found her back in the electronics. I looked in the cart and found 10 portable dvd players, about every movie they had on the shelves, 10 pairs of headphones, 10 ipods, 5 psp s, 10 laptops, and some other stuff. She hid her smile from me when I seen everything. I wasn t upset, only because I knew we have a lot of money and it could be used like this once in a while. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Its always good to be prepared! Sure you don t want anything else back here? I asked. As soon as those words came out of my mouth. She took off. I followed her pushing the cart. She picked up some games for the computers, 11 prepaid cell phones, 6 digital cameras, and last but not least a couple of camcorders. We went and paid for everything after that. The woman at the register looked at everything with wide eyes. After we took everything out to rob, we headed back in for food and other things. We got snacks and drinks for the road. Plus we got stuff to make sandwiches. After the food, we went over to get shampoo, soap, deodorant, razors, toothpaste and tooth brushes. We then went and got rags, towels, blankets, and pillows also. As we were walking to the register again, we spotted Anna over by the books. Well next thing you know, the girls were throwing books and magazines in the cart. I snuck off to the camping equipment with another cart to pick up camping stuff. Kaitlyns dad was waiting there for me. Your daughter drug me all over the store, otherwise I would have been here sooner. I left her and Anna by the books. So now we could get our camping supplies. Rob came up behind us and said Do you know what our women are doing now? I didn t even bother looking at him and said Last time I seen them, they were at the books. He shook his head and said They were seen running around the clothes and shoe departments! I looked at Kaitlyns father and he just shook his head laughing I told you not to give her a bank card! I shrugged my shoulders and said Oh well, I have so much money and didn t spend any of it till her and I got together, let her go wild for a while! With that being said, we bought 6 tents, batteries, lanterns, air mattresses. And cooking equipment. We also got whistles for each one of the girls. As we were coming out of the store, the girls were waiting at the cars. They handed out everyone s phones and everything else they bought for everyone. Rob and I looked at the van and realized that we were going to need a bigger one. Finally, an hour later we left.  
The next morning, we stopped at a car rental place. We looked around till we found a huge camper that fits up to 20 people. It had a bathroom and a kitchen in it. We went to talk to the guy and sign papers while everyone else transferred everything to the camper. We got a car hitch for my car also. Everything and everyone fit into the camper perfectly. And now, we were finally on our way! 


	10. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 10 Kaitlyns Pov We finally reached Washington State! I forgot how beautiful it was here. Since we were close by, we decided to stop at Anna s parents house. She practically ran into the house when we got out. We decided to only stay for dinner, since we wanted to hurry up and get up to the fellowship. As we were getting ready to leave, there was a knock at the door. Anna s mom opened the door, and we all tensed up at the voice we heard. Hello, you must be Anna s mother! She just looked at him and was about to ask him who he was when he said I m a friend of hers and was hoping to come see her before I left state. Is she here? Just then Mac spotted us in the living room. Hey guys! He walked past Anna s mom and towards us. My dad came over and stood in front of me. You stay away from these kids! He said. All of a sudden, he pulled a gun out of his belt. Give me Anna and Kaitlyn and then I will leave in peace! Before any of us could answer he pointed the gun at Anna s mother. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen her father rush at him with a bat. I heard a bang and all I could see was her dad laying on the floor shaking. We all ran over to him while Joyce called 911. Thank god, Mac only shot him in the shoulder. We all looked around and he was gone!  
We all drove over to the hospital to wait for Anna s father to get out of surgery. Dad decided to go outside and have a smoke and get some air. I looked over at Gabriel and started crying. He held me with all he had but then my hand started to itch again! I knew I had to draw and so did everyone else. Anna s mom gave me a piece of paper and a pencil and I started to draw. As soon as I was done I looked down at the picture and screamed! Everyone looked at me and then at the picture and Gabriel, Rob, and Lewis took off running outside. Joyce ran over to the nurses station to ask for a doctor to give me a shot or something to calm me down. No one knew what to do or what was happening except for me and Gabriel. A doctor came out and gave me a shot in the arm. I started to calm down a little bit but not enough. Gabriels POV I ran as fast as I could and almost knocked down a couple people as I ran. I got out the door just in time to see Mac fire the gun at Kaitlyns father and run. ROB! GET A STRETCHER OUT HERE NOW! HE S BLEEDING OUT REALLY BAD! I knew enough to actually put pressure on the wound but I knew I was too late. In his last couple minutes of life he said to me Gabriel, I know you will always take care of my baby girl but please don t let her think that this was her fault! Tell my baby I love her very much. Goodbye my son. And with that he took his last breath just as the stretcher was coming out the door for him. I was lost. I don t know how I can go in there and tell Kaitlyn that her father was gone. Rob and Lewis came over to me and for once in my life I was at loss for words. They were trying to talk to me but I couldn t hear anything they were saying. I took out a cigarette and smoked it in 4 puffs. As soon as I was done I knew what I had to do. With Rob and Lewis at my side, I went in to where everyone was sitting. Kaitlyn looked up at me and I tried to say something to her but all of a sudden just from the look on my face, she screamed and then collapsed. I got to her just in time before she hit the ground. One of the nurses seen what happened and called for help. I carried her into the room they set up for her. They started hooking her up to monitors and taking her blood pressure. The doctor looked at me and said Son, are you family? I looked at him and said I am her fianc . Her father and only family member was just shot and killed in the parking lot. So with that being said he pulled me out of the room and talked to me with everyone else standing around me for support. Her blood pressure is very high. We are going to have to keep her overnight. I nodded and looked at everyone else standing around and told them to just go back to Anna s parents house. Anna s mom came over along with her father whom they just released and said to me Honey, if you need the support with everything going on don t be afraid to say so. We will stay here for you and for Kaitlyn. She is going to need everyones support when she wakes up. I looked around at all the faces standing around me and I actually broke down crying! I never cried in my life until now. I can t believe that after all my life I finally have a family that I can rely on! Rob came over to me and gave me a hug. I will deny this to anyone outside of this group if you ever tell I was crying! And he laughed at me. 3 Hours later Kaitlyn was still out cold. I went out in the hall and asked Rob if him or Anna could sit in the room for me while I went and talked to the doctors and got something to eat. I went over to the nurses station and asked for the doctor. He came out and had me sit down. Your fianc is suffering from a major stress disorder and hypertension. We are giving her medicines to bring everything down but its not going down as quickly as we would like it to. I just looked down at the floor and then back at him and said Is she going to be ok after she wakes up? He had a grim look on his face and said Kaitlyn is so small and petite that what happened took a lot out of her. When she wakes up, she is going to have to be on a lot of medication and round the clock supervision. Also I noticed that when you picked her up before her head hit the floor that her back hit the floor. I did an x-ray and we found that she has a herniated disc in her back. You are going to have to keep a close eye on her with her pain medications, because if she happens to get into a depressed state she might grab for those first. So in reality he was telling me that she won t return to normal for a very long time. I know one thing though. When I promised her father that I would love and take care of his daughter, I meant it. I will be there to go through everything with her. She is my heart and soul and I never felt complete till she came into my life. As I was thanking the doctor for everything, Anna came running down the hall yelling. SHE S AWAKE! Both me and the doctor took off running to her room. I went in and she looked right at me and started to cry. I went over, picked her up and held her. After a couple minutes the doctor asked her if he could examine her and she looked at me. I nodded and said Honey, they have to take your pressures. Your blood pressure is very high and they are very concerned about it. After the doctor took her pressure and checked her over he turned and said to her Honey, your pressures have dropped but because they went up so high we are going to have to prescribe you some medication for everything. Now, I did an x-ray because of your back hitting the floor and you have a herniated disc in your lower back. For that we will prescribe you some pain medications. She looked at me with the saddest eyes and asked if I could take her down to see her father. The doc and I looked at each other for a second and said Do you think that it is a good idea right now? Could you wait until tomorrow? She shook her head and said NOW! Anna and I took her down to see her father. We were nervous because we didn t know how she was going to react. When they pulled the sheet back, she started crying really hard. He had been cleaned up but you could still tell where he was shot at. She laid her arm across her fathers chest and cried so bad. I didn t know what to do for her and I was so frustrated at that. Finally she let go of her father and turned to me and asked Can we bury him up at the fellowship? We had to go ask Tamsin what he thought. When we got up to the waiting room I pulled Tamsin aside and explained to him what was going on. He made a phone call and then came back over to use and said of course. The next morning after the doctors fussed over Kaitlyn, they released her. We asked Anna s mom if she could go and get her prescriptions filled. She left and we headed back to Anna s house. When we got there and Anna s mom got back we all went in the living room to talk. Rob had talked to Anna already so she stood up and talked. Mom and dad, I would like for you two to move up to the fellowship with us please! Her parents looked at each other and whispered to each other for a moment and then nodded. So it was settled. Her parents were coming with us to the fellowship. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Rob and Anna s father went to the door. It was the police! 


	11. It's Finally Over!

Chapter 11 Kaitlyns POV There was a knock at the door and when it opened there stood the cops. They came in to the living room and was surprised at everyone that was sitting in the living room. One of the officers asked who Kaitlyn was and I raised my hand. Can we go somewhere and talk? The officer asked. I looked at Gabriel and said What you have to say, you can say infront of everyone in this room. The officers looked back and forth at each other and nodded. Ms. Fairchild, we are truly sorry for your loss. But we come to bare good news! Gabriel sat down beside me and held me as he said the next sentence out loud for everyone to hear The boy that you all call Jackal Mac is now dead. After he shot your father he took off and tried to shoot at officers when one of my officers opened fire at him. I couldn t help it but I broke down crying and while I was crying, I said to the officers Thank you so much. You have made me the happiest person in the world! And with that I hugged both of the officers. It s finally over! No more looking over our shoulder, no more being nervous if there is going to be someone lurking outside of my room or my house. I am finally safe again!  
After we thanked the officers, Anna turned to me and said I know you don t feel like being too happy but with everything going on the last couple days, you forgot something. I looked at her like she was nuts. As soon as she said that everyone came into the living room singing Happy Birthday I couldn t believe it. I forgot all about my birthday. And once again I broke down crying. My dad never missed a birthday and was always there for me but Anna made me realize a couple days ago that no matter what, even though he was gone in real life he will always be there for me in spirit! Today I celebrated my 19th birthday! Gabriel came over to me and gave me the biggest hug and kiss he could, until someone cleared their throat. We looked over to find everyone else waiting for their turn at giving me a hug. Everyone hugged me until it got to Anna s mom and dad. They both gave me a hug and a kiss and said Sweety, you have been friends with our daughter for almost 2 years. I know it is a bad time to say it but we are going to say it anyways. We will always be there for you. You are like a daughter to us and if you ever need anything you can come to us. Once again I broke down crying! I can t count how many times I cried today! After the celebration we sat down and talked about the move and what needed to be done. We were going to leave tomorrow night at the latest. All the guys were going to help Anna s dad pack the boxes and furniture in to the u-haul while us women packed the boxes up. We worked all night and all day. Gabriel took a nap so that he could drive for a while tonight. When it was time to leave a lot of their neighbors came out to say goodbye and talk a little bit with them before they left. I on the other hand had to call and make sure my fathers body was at the fellowship, which it was. As we were pulling out of the driveway, Anna started crying. I lived in that house my whole life, and now I wont ever see it again! she said to me. We both held each other and a while though all the women sat at the table in the back of the camper, and started talking about the wedding again. The wedding was in one week! We were so excited. All the plans were in place. Now we just had to find a cosmetologist to do our hair, nails, and makeup the day of. The guys had yet to get their tux s. I was upset about that very much so. So when we got there they were to go and get them that very day! 


	12. Burial Day

Chapter 12 Gabriels POV Today was the day that we were going to bury Mr. Fairchild. We were very worried about Kaitlyn. She was fine for the first few hours after we got up here but now she was all drugged up. We still have not moved into the house yet. We were staying at the fellowships lodge until after the funeral. She snapped at us yesterday when we got up here to go get our tux and stuff. So we ran and did that. But now it was a gloomy day to begin with today. In one hour we were going to go to the cemetery for the burial. We were in the middle of mass when out of nowhere someone screamed Rob! We turned to look and Anna was laying on the ground. How much worse can this week actually get? Lucky for us they had a doctor on the scene. She looked at Anna and checked her pulse and stuff when all of a sudden she said She needs something with sugar in it. Her sugar level is very low. Thank god it was nothing more serious. While they were burying Kaitlyns father, she held on to me for dear life. I wish there was something I could do to make all her pain go away but there isn t. We were on our way back from the burial when all of a sudden she started throwing up. Everyone huddled behind us waiting to make sure everything was ok. After she was done, I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way back to the room. I told the others that I wanted her to rest. I took her in the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and then I turned on the shower. She took her clothes off and got in. I got in behind her so that I could wash her down. All of a sudden she turned to me and started kissing me. They were hungry kisses too. It was days since the last time we had sex. I kissed her but I was still very careful with her because of the state she was in. I finally pulled away and said Sweetheart, you need to get some rest. We can do this another time. You are going to burn yourself out the way you are going. Finally she agreed. I finished helping her wash down and very carefully helped her get dressed. I laid in bed with her till she fell asleep and then I slipped downstairs to talk to everyone.  
When I got downstairs, everyone was waiting. Anna and Lydia asked if they could go sit in the room with her and of course I told them she was sleeping. So while she was sleeping I did need someone to watch her for me because the men were going with me over to the house to set everything up. All the girls decided to stay behind and wait for Kaitlyn to wake back up. We got over to the new house and it looked even more beautiful since the last time we seen it. There were 2 U-Hauls and a truck waiting for us. We started helping the movers get the stuff out of the truck first. That was all the furniture that we bought before we came up. After that was done, we moved everything else inside the house. All the furniture was in their correct rooms just waiting for the girls to come over and unpack the boxes. After a couple hours all the trucks were unpacked so we took them back to the rental place. After that we headed back to the lodge and let the girls head over to the house to unpack. About an hour after they all left, Kaitlyn woke up. She had a smile on her face and said Come lay next to me! So I did as she asked. As I was laying there with her she scooted closer to me and started to kiss me again. This time I didn t stop. I moved very carefully because of everything she has been through in this last 2 weeks. I don t know what it is about her but she drives me nuts. I love this woman so bad that it hurts. I carefully entered her and she sighed. I moved very slowly but then she started moaning and I just couldn t deal with it anymore and rolled over pulling her on top of me. She was so sweet and innocent that she didn t really know what she was doing. After we were done, she cuddled up so close to me and told me how much she loved me If it wasn t for you in my life I don t think I would have made it this far. With you I have tried many new things. You introduced me to intimacy and for that I am thankful! 


	13. Wedding Day!

Chapter 13 Kaitlyns POV Oh my gosh! Today I was getting married! I could not believe that the day was finally here. I went over to my dads grave today and talked to him for a little bit. I miss him so much but I know he is always here with me. Anna and I were seconds away from walking down the isle to our men. The girls were so excited to be in our wedding. Since I didn t have anyone to walk me down the aisle, Anna s father offered to walk me down. He walked Anna down first and then came back for me. Gabriels eyes practically buldged out of his head when he seen me. I could see the tears coming down as I got closer. After we said our vows and I do s, it was time to party! The reception was so great. There weren t many people there but that made it better. We partied all night long. Finally it was time to leave and instead of going somewhere fancy, we went to a hotel and casino a couple miles down the road. When we got to our room he picked me up and carried me in to the room. It was so sweet!

Well, I would tell you the rest, but you will just have to guess! The next chapter is 2 months later and it is the very last chapter to this book 


	14. Surprise!

Chapter 14 2 Months later- Gabriels POV Rob, Lewis, and I were down in the bowling alley when our wives came downstairs and stood together in front of us. What did we do now? We all looked at each other and shrugged and then looked back at the girls. Lydia said I aint involved in this one! So Rob and I looked at our wives and said What did you do now? Kaitlyn and Anna looked at each other and then back at us and said WE ARE PREGNANT! I asked them if they could repeat that again and they did. This time it was my turn to faint!  
20 minutes later, I woke up to Kaitlyn looking at me and Rob laughing at me. I was like Your dead serious And she nodded. I got up off the floor and picked her up swinging her in the air! I am going to be a daddy! I can t believe it! I kissed her with such passion and said You just made me the happiest man alive! And with that I turned and said congrats to Anna and Rob. Later that Evening, Rob and I snuck outside for a smoke and we now knew why Lydia backed out of the announcement. She was 6 months pregnant already. I looked at Rob and said This situation looks familiar! Once again, What did we get ourselves into?" 


	15. Authors Notes

Thanks to all my readers! I hope you all enjoyed this book as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I did not write a disclaimer on every page so I would like to clear it up now!

I own only the story! I do not own the names! L.J Smith owns all rights to it.

Please when you are done reading review it and leave me comments or suggestions for the next story!

The next part of this book is going to be about Anna and Kaitlyns pregnancy and delivery! If anyone has any suggestions let me know!

Thank you so much once again. This is the first story I ever wrote in my entire life! I never wrote in school. 


End file.
